


not a morning person

by AndroidSunshine



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight nsfw in one of the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidSunshine/pseuds/AndroidSunshine
Summary: 5 times Damen got Laurent out of bed and 1 time Laurent convinced Damen to sleep in





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've published and one of the first ones i've written for this fandom. i wrote it a few months ago and wasn't planning on publishing it but the few people i've shared it with said they liked it so? anyway

1\. Pancakes

 

Laurent woke up as Damen sat up. The absence of warmth at his back was not pleasant so he pulled the duvet tighter around himself before deciding that, since he could not see the sun, it was too early to get up. Damen could do what he wished as long as he did it alone. And quietly. He curled into a ball wrapped in duvet and fell back asleep.

 

-

 

Laurent woke up as Damen kissed his forehead and stroked a hand through his hair before tousling it slightly. Laurent could still not see the sun, probably only a few minutes had passed if he knew Damen. He had probably just gotten dressed. Everything was blurry but Laurent watched a shape that was probably Damen walk towards the windows and then- no! He managed to close his eyes just in time before the morning sun assaulted him.

“Time to get up, darling,” Damen said. Laurent could _hear_ the smile in his voice. Ugh.

Laurent made a protesting sound and burrowed deeper into the blankets. He was not getting up. He was not.

“Come on,” Damen said gently. Laurent could feel the weight of the bed shift as Damen sat down next to him. Laurent pulled the duvet over his head. Damen shook his shoulder slightly.

“Fuck you,” Laurent grumbled. He heard Damen laugh before the bed shifted again. He was asleep again before Damen’s footsteps left the room.

 

-

 

Laurent woke up a third time for what seemed like no reason at all. Some time must have passed because the sunlight streaming in through the window did not fall directly on his face anymore. He could hear music and faint humming and when he blinked his eyes open he could see that the bedroom door was ajar. He looked towards the nightstand to see what time it was but the clock was blocked by something.

A steaming cup of coffee. “Oh that’s low, Damen,” he thought to himself. Damen knew that Laurent could never let a perfectly good cup of coffee go to waste. This must have been what woke him up, Damen must have just left it there before going back to the kitchen. He grumbled a bit but finally managed to move to a sort of vertical position. Close enough anyway. He leaned back against the headboard and took the cup in his hands, letting the smell and the warmth wake him up further. He sipped it slowly, eyes closed.

Once he finished half the cup he put it down on the nightstand again. With the cup out of his face he could smell something from the kitchen, baking perhaps. Trust Damen to be ridiculously productive at this ungodly hour of the morning. He glanced at the clock again, 12:18. Okay, so maybe not morning anymore. He picked up the cup again and finished it in a few gulps, not wanting it to go cold, before setting his feet on the floor. He stole one of Damen’s flannels and wrapped it around himself before grabbing the cup and making his way to the kitchen. Damen better have more coffee ready.

The sight that greets him still manages to stop him in his tracks. Damen is standing by the stove, flipping pancakes, only wearing a pair of low-slung sweatpants. The cat is sitting on the counter, watching Damen intently. Damen is swinging his hips to the music, humming along, and talking to the cat in-between filling the irons with batter, flipping the pancakes and waiting for the next batch to be done.

“There’s more coffee in the pot,” Damen said, his back to Laurent.

Laurent shuffled forward, filled his cup up again before leaning his back against the counter. He glared at Damen over the rim of his cup, clutching it like a lifeline.

“You’re evil you know that?” he said. Damen smiled and turned to face him, leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before going back to the pancakes.

“It got you out of bed didn’t it?”

“Exactly,” Laurent replied.


	2. Cat

2\. Cat

 

Laurent is not a morning person and Damen knows that. In fact he kind of likes it because Laurent’s sleep-grumpy face when he finally shuffles out of the bedroom is among the cutest things Damen has ever seen. Sometimes though, Laurent does not wake on his own and Damen needs to find alternate ways of getting him out of bed. Sometimes that means sacrificing someone you love. 

Today that someone just happens to be their cat. 

Damen had opened the door to their bedroom five minutes ago and he knows that at this time of day the best sunspot in the flat is on Laurent’s side of the bed. Damen sat on the sofa, perfect view of the bedroom door with a cup of coffee on the table in front of him and one in his hand. And Damen waited. 

Any minute now. 

He hears a hiss and then their cat comes running into the living room, glaring at him before walking off, probably to find a better sleeping spot. He can hear some further rustling from inside the bedroom and suddenly Laurent appears in the doorframe, wearing a copy of the glare the cat had shown Damen earlier. 

Laurent’s hair stuck up in his neck and one of his cheeks had pillow-creases on it. His eyes looked bleary and promised murder. The flower-print duvet was still wrapped around him. Damen had never loved anyone more than he loved Laurent in this moment. 

Damen patted the place on the couch next to him and then put his arm along the top of the couch. Laurent shuffled closer and then sat down next to him. Damen gave him the mug and then wrapped his arm around Laurent’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“I hate you,” said Laurent but his words lacked bite, probably because he was still too tired. 

“I love you too,” replied Damen.


	3. Auguste

3.Auguste

 

 

Laurent woke from someone shaking his shoulder. It was probably meant to be gently but any movement right now felt like too much movement. 

“You need to wake up now Ren,” said Damen. 

“No.”

“Auguste will be here in an hour,” replied Damen. “Come on. Wake up.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to.” said Laurent.

“I have already prepared everything, all you need to do is shower and get dressed. I promise.”

“You said an hour, right? Jus’ five more minutes…” Laurent replied, already beginning to fall asleep again. Fuck Auguste, why would he come visit this early anyway?

Just as he was about to fall asleep when he felt Damen’s arms underneath him, pulling him upright. He leaned forward against Damen’s chest, his arms circling around his neck, not willing to open his eyes just yet. Damen’s chest is warm so Laurent supposes that it can be an adequate substitution for his pillow. For now anyway.

“Nuh-uh. Not going back to sleep Ren, come on.” Damen said before hoisting Laurent up in his arms. Laurent yelped as he was lifted into the air and tightened his arms around Damen’s neck, his legs wrapping around Damen’s waist. Laurent still doesn’t want to wake up though and instead just burrowed his head in the crook of Damen’s neck. Apparently this meant nothing to Damen who just chuckled before adjusting his grip on Laurent and started walking them out of the bedroom. Laurent peeked his eyes open as they crossed the hallway but closed them again before they entered the bathroom, the lights were always brighter in there. 

Damen put him down on the closed lid of the toilet seat, the material cold against his bare thighs but Laurent didn’t have the energy to move. He heard Damen close the bathroom door and then turn on the shower. When he heard the rustling of clothes though he peeked his eyes open again. Suddenly he was completely awake and his mouth went dry. 

Damen had removed his t-shirt and was currently stepping out of his pants, Laurent was eyelevel with Damen’s crotch and for a few seconds that was all he saw. The outline of Damen’s cock through his boxers. Two things occurred to Laurent at once. One, Damen was already hard. Two, Damen was clearly planning on getting in the shower with him. And three, Laurent was getting hard as well. I mean, Damen was half-naked in front of him, who wouldn’t? Laurent blinked up at Damen’s face cheekily.

“It seems that I am being seduced, where you ever going to tell me?” Laurent grinned.

“Oh I did,” replied Damen, grinning back. “However you may or may not have been half-asleep at the time.”

“Very well then,” said Laurent, standing up. “As long as we’re both on the same page.” He pulled his underwear off before walking into the shower. He turned his head to look back at Damen, glancing down at Damen’s underwear again. “Did you plan on wearing those or are you not joining me?”

Damen almost tore off his boxers in his hurry to get them off and then he stalked into the shower, closed the shower doors before crowding Laurent up against the wall. 

“You awake now?” he asked, looking down at Laurent hungrily.

“Hmm, no. Not yet. I may need your assistance in waking me up further” Laurent replied, smiling up at Damen.

“Then you won’t mind if I do this, do you?” Damen asked before sinking down on his knees in front of Laurent. Damen took Laurent’s cock into his mouth and Laurent’s words failed him. Instead he just gasped before pressing the back of his head against the tiles and tangling his fingers in Damen’s wet hair.

 

-

 

When Auguste knocks at the door later they’re both sitting on the couch watching TV. Auguste looks surprised to see Laurent opening the door and sends a look to Damen.

“How did you manage to get him out of bed? It’s not even noon!”

“Oh, I have my ways” Damen replies, winking at Laurent.

Auguste takes one look at both of them, hair still wet from the shower, before answering: “I don’t think I want to know.” 


	4. Sick

4\. Sick

 

 

Damen wakes from Laurent’s shivering. 

It is not unusual for Laurent to have nightmares so Damen, still bleary eyed from sleep, reaches forward to brush a stray curl from Laurent’s forehead. His fingertips barely grazed Laurent’s skin since he doesn’t usually like being touched when he’s dreaming, but what little of Laurent Damen could feel is almost burning.

_ Not a nightmare. Shit. _

Any remaining tiredness is gone completely and he presses the entire back of his hand against Laurent’s forehead. He’s definitely burning up. Laurent had been sniffling his nose the entire day yesterday, Damen should’ve known this was going to happen. Laurent still hasn’t woken up though so Damen just pulls the sheets as high as they go without smothering him and then sneaks out of bed. It would be best to let him sleep as long as possible so Damen resolves to instead prepare some soup so Laurent has something to eat when he does wake up. 

When the soup is finished he turns the heat down and lets it just simmer until Laurent is ready to eat. He hears coughing coming from the bedroom and decides that he should probably make some tea too. He puts the kettle on before going into the bedroom to check on Laurent.

When he gets there he stops for a moment and just watches him, leaning on the doorframe. Laurent has burrowed even further into his duvet, his nose barely peeking out through a hole he made over his face. The tip of his nose is red. Another cough wracks the duvet and Damen finally moves closer. He crouches next to the bed in front of Laurent and carefully lifts the piece of duvet that covers Laurent’s eyes. They’re closed but open when Damen strokes Laurent’s hair back. Laurent looks miserable and he looks up at Damen pleadingly.

“It’s okay Ren, do you think you can walk to the kitchen?” Damen says, keeping his fingers moving through Laurent’s hair. 

He more feels than sees the shake of the head he gets in response. Damen stands up and then bends down to scoop Laurent into his arms, duvet and all. He presses a kiss to Laurent’s forehead before walking to the living room. Sitting in a chair would take too much effort so he places Laurent in the corner of the couch where he curls up again, resting his head against the backrest.

Damen goes back to the kitchen counter, finds a peppermint and a normal teabag and dumps them in two cups before pouring the freshly boiled water over them and letting them steep. He also gets a glass of water and brings it over to Laurent. When the tea is ready he brings the cups over as well before grabbing the remote and settling himself next to Laurent on the couch.

He flips through the channels until he finds something that looks relaxing while Laurent finishes his tea. Damen settles for what looks like an old black and white movie and turns the volume down low before leaning back and wrapping one arm loosely over Laurent’s shoulder. Or as much as that is possible since Laurent has burrowed as deep as he can into the duvet. Damen hears Laurent make a soft sound and looks down on him. Laurent has his eyes closed and his nose sticks out over the edge of the blanket, his hair is also partly covered and the rest of it is a mess with strands of hair sticking out in different directions. Damen smiles softly before pressing another kiss to his forehead and lifting his hand so it rests on Laurent’s head, stroking lightly. He can already feel Laurent relaxing against his side as if he was falling asleep again so he just keeps petting Laurent’s hair and looking at the TV-screen. 

But his eyes are unfocused and all of his attention is on the sleeping body curled up next to him and Damen slowly feels himself drifting off to sleep as well.


	5. Road Trip

5\. Road Trip

 

 

Damen had already been awake for a few hours, making sandwiches for the road, tip-toeing in and out of their bedroom to add some last-minute stuff to their suitcases. He had left the flat to get the rental car from a garage ten blocks away and parked it outside their flat and he was now pouring hot coffee into two thermos-bottles while listening for any sounds coming from the bedroom. 

Nothing. Meaning that Laurent was still sleeping, or refusing to leave the bed. Either would make it more difficult to leave the flat but it’s not like Damen had expected anything else. It was only 6am and Laurent never left the bed before 10am if he would help it. But if they wanted to avoid the traffic when everyone went to work they had to leave soon. 

Damen put the thermos bottles and the sandwiches and other snacks in a small backpack and then carried it, and their two suitcases, down to the car. He stashed the backpack on the floor on the passenger side and the suitcases in the trunk before locking the car again and walking back upstairs. He hesitated in the doorway to their bedroom, giving himself a moment to look at Laurent.

Laurent had turned in his sleep so he was facing the door and away from the window as if his subconscious could tell that the morning sun would break through at any moment. Their curtains were pulled but they weren’t heavy enough to block out the light. They had talked about getting heavier curtains at some point shortly after they moved in but it had been forgotten. And now there was always that moment during the morning when the sun came up and Laurent turned around and snuggled into Damen’s chest to hide from the light. Damen couldn’t quite bring himself to raise the topic again.

He shook himself from his thoughts and walked up to the bed, kneeling so his eyes were level with Laurent’s face and reaching out an arm to gently shake his shoulder. Laurent’s face scrunched up and a decidedly unhappy noise emerged from his throat.

“C’mon baby, time to get up,” Damen said. When Laurent only burrowed his face into the pillow he continued. “I promised your brother I’d get you there before noon so we need to leave now.”

“No,” Laurent said, although the sound was muffled by the pillow.

“You can sleep in the car, you just need to put on a t-shirt and walk downstairs.”

“Don’ wanna.”

“I’ll carry you?”

Laurent turned his face towards Damen again instead of the pillow, eyes lit up despite the tiredness and his expression hopeful. “Really?”

Damen sighed. “Yes, really.”

Laurent broke into a smile that spread over his entire face and Damen’s heart clenched at the sight, he didn’t think there would ever come a time when it didn’t. 

“You still need to put on a shirt though.” Damen reminded him and Laurent’s face fell. “Come on, sit up and I’ll help you.” 

Laurent did and the sheets pooled around his waist. Damen was infinitely grateful that Laurent wore sweatpants to bed, both because it made dressing him easier and also because otherwise they might never leave the bed at all. 

He managed to get the shirt over Laurent’s head and then over the arms before standing up again and moving so his back was turned to the bed. He looked behind him and said, “Come on then, you’ll have to ride on my back because I need my hands free to lock the door.” 

Laurent’s face lit up again and immediately jumped on Damen’s back. His speed suggested that he was not as tired as he made himself out to be but Damen couldn’t care less. Laurent had burrowed his face into Damen’s neck and he was hugging his legs and arms around Damen’s waist and neck and there was a warm feeling pooling in Damen’s gut. Laurent pressed a kiss to his neck and the feeling spread. Damen couldn’t help but smile.

He carefully moved out through the apartment, throwing some last looks around to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. He grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter and then moved out. He made sure all the locks were closed before slowly walking down the three flights of stairs and out to the car. 

“You have to get down now,” Damen said, releasing the hands he had moved to support Laurent’s thighs so he could get the car keys from his pocket. Laurent slowly slid to the ground but clung to Damen’s side, pressing as close as he could. Damen turned and enveloped Laurent in a warm hug, burying his nose in the blond curls on top of Laurent’s head. He unlocked the car and slowly released Laurent so he could open the door. He tucked Laurent into the passenger seat and draped a blanket over him before closing the door and moving around the car to the other side. 

There was a fifty-fifty chance that, by the time he got in his seat, Laurent had either fallen asleep again or already managed to pour himself a cup of coffee. Damen couldn’t wait to find out.


	6. +1

+1.

 

 

Laurent loved sleeping in, he also secretly loved getting woken up by Damen, but that meant that he was rarely awake first. This morning was an exception. Even though he was facing the window he could feel that there was a weight behind him on the bed. Damen was either still asleep or content to just doze in bed. Both of which were highly unusual. 

The sun was just creeping up over the edge of the window and the first rays would hit his eyes any second. The light was probably what woke him up in the first place but rather than waiting for the sun to annoy him further he just turned on his side to face Damen instead. The sun only just reached that far into the room but Laurent could feel the warmth on his back and there was a sliver of light that escaped over him to reach Damen’s sleeping form. Because of the rarity of the moment he kept himself from reaching over and possibly waking Damen up and contented himself to watch as the sliver of light grew larger as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Finally he couldn’t help himself any longer and reached out a hand to carefully move one of the curls off of Damen’s forehead, Laurent’s fingers lingering by his ear. As he felt Damen’s body heat spread to his fingers he realised that the warmth on his back had disappeared. Laurent moved his body closer, seeking more of Damen’s warmth and he curled up to fit himself in the space between Damen’s chin and bent knees. He could feel Damen stir slightly but he only moved to drape an arm around Laurent and pull him closer so Laurent pressed a soft kiss on Damen’s bare chest, over his heart, in thanks. 

They lay there dozing for what felt like hours, Laurent breathing in the scent of Damen, basking in his body heat, feeling like he was surrounded by warmth. He could feel Damen nuzzling his hair, occasionally bringing up a hand to play with it, the feeling almost enough to send Laurent back to sleep. 

When the sun returned from behind the cloud he could feel Damen turning restless, needing to get up, no longer content to just laze around. Laurent sneaked one of his arms around Damen’s back to hold him in place.

“No,” he said, voice slightly muffled. “Stay.”

“But-“ Damen replied.

“No buts. There is nothing that needs doing today that cannot wait an hour or two. Stay.”

“What if I’m hungry?”

Laurent could  _ hear _ the pout in his voice but moved so that he could see it as well. “You’re not hungry.”

“What if-“

“What  _ if _ ,” Laurent interrupted. “I give you something to do?”

“And what would that be?”

Laurent smiled. “Me.”

The glint in Damen’s eyes was all the answer he needed.


End file.
